Who would have thought?
by littlerose222
Summary: Sasuke goes to a whore house and meets Naruto again for the first time in five years. This story is about when they first met at Konoha boarding school for troubled teens and become roommates that hate each other but that starts to change. Yaoi AU
1. We would meet again in a place like this

I do not own Naruto

--

**Chapter one: Who would have though? We would meet again in a place like this?**

A man that looked about nineteen years old walked down the street watching his feet as he walked. His name was Uchiha Sasuke his hair and eyes were black , his face was set in what seemed like a permanent frown. He was wearing black jeans, bet up white converse, white and black striped arm warmers, and a blue T-shirt. He was in a bad mood, his brother had kicked him out of the house because he wanted to have some fun with his girlfriend. Speaking truthfully Sasuke was jealous of his older brother but he would never tell anyone that. Sasuke had never been in a relationship with anyone for longer that six months in his whole life. Well, that is not entirey true he had had one relationship that had made it past that six month point but that had been years before when he was fourteen. He had never forgotten that time in his life and hopfully never would it was the best time in his short life, so far.

As he walked the buildings around him became dingier and the sidewalks had less and less people on them. Sasuke stoped in front of a run down house that was most likely worth alot of money long ago but hardly worth anything now. If you didn't know that that building was you would of walked on by but Sasuke know this house was a whore house. He knew that because one of his ex-girlfriends, Haruno Sakura's friend, Yamanaka Ino, had worked there for a couple of years but she wasn't bringing in enough money.

He slowly walked up the driveway and up to the door his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and turned the knob and opened the door. He walked inside the whole place smelt bad but he couldn't discribe what it smelt like. There was a man sitting at a small desk that was covered in papers and pictures. The desk was in a roon that use to be a living room.

The man looked up at asked "Do you want female or male?"

"Male." Sasuke said I should piont out now that Sasuke was bi.

"Okay what are your age limits?"

"No older than nineteen and now younger that sixteen."

"Okay we have two that fit that a redhaed that is busy right now but you can wait or we have a blond that is free right now that you can use. We have some pictures you can look at to help you pick."

The way the man talked made Sasuke feel sick. "No thats okay I'll take the blond."

"Right this way." the man said getting up and walked down a hall way. Sasuke followed him down the hall way and up a set for stairs to the second floor to a door that had a N on it. The man knocked on the door and said "You have someone here for you." and he opened the door a man sat on the bed his blond hair was a mess his blue eyes were sad. He had three marks along each cheek. The man was only wearing a big orange shirt.

The man that had showed him in said "You pay him when your done." and left. Sasuke hated the way the man talked about them as if they were tools, it made him feel sick.

When the door closed Sasuke asked "Whats your name?" wanting to at least no the name of the person he was going to have sex with.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I've heard that name before, and when I first saw you I thought that I had seen you before."

"Really? I kinda think that i've seen you before...maybe. Whats your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

No one moved or talked for a little while. Then Sasuke suddenly said "Did you go to Konoha boarding school?"

"Ya."

"We roomed together."

"Ya I remember now. You were so messed up than. We had some fun times."

"Ya like when we first got together. Remember when we first started to room together."

"Ya we hated each other at first." Naruto said laughing. It sounded weird coming from him a happy laugh but his showed hurt and saddness.

"Ya we did didn't we?"

**Five Years Ago**

A fourteen year old Sasuke got out of a big black limo wearing dark blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, black sneakers, and had a silver chain hanging from his neck. The driver got out Sasuke's suitcases and boxes out of the trunk.

He stood in front of a big school. The school was called Konoha boarding school for troubled teens.

At the same time the school had droped of alot of students, Naruto being one of them he was wearing orange jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black T-shirt. All he had was a orange backpack and black suitcase.

He stood in front of a big school. The school was called Konoha boarding school for troubled teens.

Both boy stood there not even noticing each other. Not knowing the impact they would make on the others life.

--

What do you think of the story?


	2. I'd feel this way?

I do not own Naruto

--

**Chapter two: Who would of thought? I'd feel this way?**

Sasuke entered the room he would have to live in for the whole school year with his limo driver following him. The whole room was white Sasuke hated it. The limo driver set down all of Sasuke's things and asked Sasuke "Is there any thing you would like me to do before I leave?"

"No. That's all." Sasuke said looking around the room there where two white twin sized beds one on both sides of the room. Beside each bed was a side table that was white, wood flooring, white desk at the end of the bed facing the wall. Beside the desk was closet with white doors, and on the wall that had the door on it had a book self that was white. There was a door beside the closet on the right side of the room, That was most likely a bathroom even that door was white.

"I'll be leaving then." said the limo driver as he bowed to Sasuke and left.

When the door closed Sasuke walked into the bathroom and seeing that everything in there was white too he ran to one of the boxes and opened it, books not that one, the next one he opened had a TV in it. The third box he opened was full of black material a stapling gun and a knife.

00000000000000000

When Sasuke was done every thing on the left side of the room was now black except the wall. He was putting away his clothes when Naruto walked in. He set down his stuff and walked over to Sasuke and said "Hi I'm going to be your roommate. My names Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" he had a big grin on his face.

Sasuke turned around gave Naruto a once over and said "Uchiha Sasuke." turning back around putting away the last of the closthes that went in there and started on the closet.

Naruto was a little disappointed with the was Sasuke was acting he wanted to be able to talk to his roommate. This was going to be a long year.

Let me explain about the school, it was just like a normal boarding school but all of the students have some kind of problem.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"Drug abuse manly but there are other things too. Why do you care dobe?" Sasuke said all that with his back still turn on Naruto putting the last of his clothes in his closet.

"I just wondered teme!" Naruto said as he started to put away his clothes into drawers and his closet.

"Well, why are you here?" Sasuke asked now putting his books on the book self.

"Same as you, drugs and other things."

The room was silent both boys didn't talk as they put away their things. The silence was broken by a message being read over a P.A. system "Would all student come to the auditorium for an assembly." Naruto got up and waited for Sasuke to leave o lock the door behind them and follow after him.

"Sasuke wait for me." Naruto yelled running to catch up with Sasuke.

"Just because we room together doesn't mean we have to be friends." Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto. The real reason that Sasuke didn't look or want to be near Naruto was that when he had first saw Naruto he had thought that he was cute looking with his messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and huge smile. The way that Naruto's clothes fit him perfectly wasn't helping. Sasuke had never been attracted to a boy before then an it felt weird to him.

"I just don't want to walk by myself okay." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was pouting and looked so cute that Sasuke had to look away. Why did this boy make him feel like this? He had had feelings like this before but it was for girls not boys.

"Fine, do what ever you want." Sasuke said giving into Naruto.

As they entered the auditorium they walked side by side, their hands brushed and Naruto pulled his hand away as fast as he could blushing from the contact with Sasuke. Even though Sasuke's face didn't show it he was blushing on the inside. They sat down in seats in the back of the auditorium beside each other, not talk.

The assembly started.


	3. It would be this awkward?

I do not own Naruto

--

**Chapter three: Who would have thought? It would be this awkward?**

When the assembly started a women with long blond hair walked on stage. "My name is Tsunade I will be your Principal. I fonded this school last year this is the first year that it has been open. If you had talked to your roommate dorm is for a different problem for example are biggest dorm is for people that have a drug problem. All the students that live there have a drug problem but there are also people in there that have other problems too. You will be attending classes like you would any other school but you will also have classes too help you with why you are here. Tomorrow is Sunday so there will be no classes but you will get a map of the school and a class schedule delivered to your room. You are expected to pick up your needed textbooks a such tomorrow. If you have any questions ask you dorm counselor. That is all." with that she walked off the stage.

Everyone got up to leave and Sasuke walked out of the auditorium with Narutowalking behind him. The main school building was in an L shape with the doors at the end of the long road like driveway and the school turned on the left. On the right side was a dorm for teachers and on the far side was a building were the counselor and psychologist offices were. The buildings completed a square with three corners that were not closed off. There was a big tree in the middle of the seating area. Behind the offices was a big auditorium there was a path that went all the way around the school. On the right side of the school was the girls dorms and on the left was the boys. Over all there were eight dorms for students four boys and for girls. The dorms got smaller the farther you got from the gates. For both the boy's and the girl's side the first and biggest was drug abusers, then people that no other school would let them in, next was the dorm for people that mutated them self, last was the dorm for suicidal people.

The crowd was cut in two when the path split in two the girls went one way and the boys the other. Some people were walking in groups but most people walked by them self's the crowd still got smaller and smaller as people went into there dorms. The while Naruto quietly fallowed Sasuketo their dorm. When they walked into their room Sasuke was thinking up ways to get out of sharing a room with Naruto. It felt weird being around Naruto when he thought he was hot he had never thought that about any other guy ever well he and only thought that about one or two girls in his life and they were models that were most like air brushed.

Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was having a problem that was close to his. Sasuke was the hottest guy Naruto had ever seen, Naruto had had these feelings before but he thought it was wrong of him to feel that way. Naruto wanted to become friends with Sasuke so he could be a part of Sasuke's life just in a different way, but so for that was not going so well.

The boys just put away the rest of their things, Naruto went down to get something to eat and asked Sasuke if he wanted something but Sasuke simple answeredno. It was so awkward that they both went to bed pretty early.


	4. I would care?

I don't own Naruto (sad but true) The characters seem a little out of character but they are in a new place, away form family and friends (most of them), in withdrawal (most of them)

--

**Chapter four: Who would have thought? I would care? **

In the morning Sasuke awoke before Naruto who was spreed out on his bed fast asleep, face relaxed, a bit of drool running down the side of his mouth. Sasuke walk into the bathroom, towel in hand. He turned the shower on adjusting the temperature till the water was almost burning hot. He stepped in finally waking up fully as the water hit him leaving his pale skin red. Sasuke washed his hair and body. He turned off the water getting out of the shower rapping his towel around his wast.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom dropping the towel and put on black silk boxers. He picked up his towel to dry his hair.

Naruto woke up while Sasuke was finishing up towel drying getting out his hair dryer. Naruto was awake but his eyes were still shut, he heard the hair dryer running _'What a girl he blow drys his hair. Hehehe.'_Naruto thought as he opened his eyes. The blond boy sat up scratching his head lazily. He dragged himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom were the raven was still drying his hair. Naruto watched as the black hair went back to it's duck-butt shape by itself. "Wow that's so cool." the blond said as he poked the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke shut off the hair dryer and turned around "What are you doing?" he asked setting down the hair dryer. He looked up to look Naruto in the eyes but that wasn't a good idea. Those eyes were so blue, they looked happy but if you looked deeper they looked sad, hurt, and scared all at the same time, those blue eyes seemed to take over Sasuke his legs felt like jello.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything." Naruto said taking off his black pajama pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as his eyes Naruto's chest just now noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Naruto stood there in only his blue boxers "I'm going to have a shower what did you think I was doing?"

_'Why am I acting like this?' _Sasuke asked himself. _'This isn't me. Why am I acting like this? Am I nerves? Why would I be nerves?'_

_--_

After Naruto was finished getting dressed and ready for the day he went down to the dorm's mess hall if that's what you want to call it.

When he got there it was full of people talking to each other, a lot of people looked a little pissed thanks to not being able to do drugs but the rest must have found a way to sneak it in here, he kinda felt left out. He saw a boy about his age sitting at a table by himself he had brown hair, under his brown eyes there were red tattoos that were triangles the wide part under the eye get ting thinner as they ran down his cheek. The boy reminded Naruto of a dog. Naruto got his food as fast as he could, three pieces of bacon and a pile of eggs, '_Not even close to the amount of food I need'_.

The blond walked over to the table that held the brown haired boy and sat down across from the boy.

"Hi, my names Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto said in a quiet yet hyper voice.

The brown haired boy looked up. The boy looked hollow just from one day without drugs. "Kiba Inuzuka"

Naruto watched as the boy now know to him as Kiba pushed around the eggs on his plate. "Are you not hungry or something?" he asked.

The boy looked back up at Naruto wonder covering his face. "No I'm not hungry. Why do you care?"

"Can I have you eggs?"

Kiba looked down and noted that almost all of the food was gone he hadn't even seen the blue eyed boy pick up the fork. "Okay I guess." he said pushing the plate closer to Naruto.

"Thanks! They don't give up much food here do they? So what's your problem that hooked?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look pretty emotionless."

"Really? Well it's partly the no drugs thing but mostly I miss my dog."

"Awwwww thats so cute and sweet." Naruto said laughing, he looked around the room seeing Sasuke walking around looking for a place to sit. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke thought it was that hard a lot of the guys looked willing to sit with him, some of then even willing to suck him off there and then. "Sasuke over here! Come and sit with me!" The guy looked hot wearing gray jeans that looked painted on, a baggy black t-shirt that had a band name on it that Naruto didn't know, black sneakers, and a black belt that had bright pink (yes pink Naruto couldn't believe it he know the guy for one day could not have thought that that would happen) gel spikes.

Sasuke looked at the blond wanting to go and sit with him at the same time not. He pick the first one. He walked over to Kiba and Naruto's table with just a water bottle in his hand.

When Sasuke reached the table he picked the seat beside Kiba over the seat beside Naruto.

"Are you two friends or something?" Kiba asked looking from the boy beside him to the one in front of him.

"No were just room mates." Sasuke answered glaring at Kiba for asking that.

Naruto was to busy thinking to talk for the rest of breakfast. _Dose Sasuke ever eat? Is that all he is having for breakfast? Wonder if he will eat dinner tonight? Last night he didn't eat anything? Will he eat anything for lunch? Why do I care about that? Should I care? I do like him. As a friend not like like him. Right? Is it wrong for me to have more than friendly feelings for Sasuke? Or a guy for that matter? How would I tell him I liked him anyway? Should I tell him?_

"Naruto? Naruto?! NARUTO?!" Sasuke yelled at the blond.

"What?" Naruto asked snapping out of it.

"It's time to go to get are timetables. You were staring off into space."

"Oh sorry!" Naruto said loudly jumping up from his spot at the table "Let's go!"


	5. I would be so weak?

It's sad but true, I do not own Naruto.

**Who would have thought? I would be so weak?**

Sasuke's eyes scanned over Naruto's body walking in front of him. The blond was wearing black, almost skin tight, jeans the same black and white sneakers from the day before, a white shirt was poking out from under an orange hoddie with black shoulders and hood.

When they got back to their room there was an envelope on each of their desks (the person who dropped them off must have let themself in).

* * *

_I know it happened._

* * *

Sasuke opened his and looked at the classes he had.

First period: Math 8:30-9:00  
Second period: English 9:10-9:40  
Third period: Group therapy (drug abuse) 9:50-10:20  
Forth period: Group therapy (eating disorder) 10:30-11:00  
Fifth period: History 11:10-11:40  
Lunch 11:40-12:40  
Sixth period: Law 12:40-1:10  
Seventh period: Group therapy (self-mutation) 1:20-1:50  
Eighth period: Science 2:00-2:30  
Ninth period: One-on-one therapy 2:40-3:10  
Tenth period: Business 3:10-3:50

--

Naruto opened his and looked at the classes he had.

First period: Math 8:30-9:00  
Second period: English 9:10-9:40  
Third period: Group therapy (drug abuse) 9:50-10:20  
Forth period: Free period 10:30-11:00  
Fifth period: History 11:10-11:40  
Lunch 11:40-12:40  
Sixth period: Art 12:40-1:10  
Seventh period: Drama 1:20-1:50  
Eighth period: Science 2:00-2:30  
Ninth period: Media English 2:40-3:10  
Tenth period: One-on-one therapy 3:10-3:50

They had many classes together but at that moment that was unknown by both of them.

* * *

_It's real._

* * *

They left together to get their text books and had lunch together with Kiba too, Naruto noted that Sasuke just had an 500ml carton of milk. Later they walked around trying to find classes to Naruto it seemed like they were becoming friends, but Sasuke just thought of himself as weak because he couldn't stay away from the blonde.

At dinner that night Naruto voiced what he and been thinking about all day.

"Sasuke you haven't had anything to eat all day you should eat something."

"Maybe I'm not hungry."

"How could you not be hungry you haven't eaten anything at all!"

"So what? Why do you care if I eat or not?"

"Sasuke why don't you just eat something? If you don't Naruto is just going to bug you to you do."Kiba cut in unknowingly saving a blonde that's face was turning red from Sasuke's question.

"Fine." Sasuke said getting up to get something to eat.

Sasuke ate that night but before it could be digested he said he was doing to go for a walk. On his walk he made a stop at one of the public bathrooms.

* * *

_I'm not making things up._

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sasuke's alarm went off the morning of the first day of school.

Sasuke still didn't know who much he would change Naruto's like and how much Naruto would change his. One day he will find out.

* * *

_I love you. _

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the shower not knowing much about anything thinking he know just about everything.

* * *

_Naruto, I miss you._

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start hopping out of bed he was so happy about the first day fo school.

* * *

_It really happened, it had to. I still have that note you gave me **that day...**_

* * *

Well did you like this chapter it was pretty short only because I wanted to end the chapter with that line points up

The parts like this:

* * *

Like this

* * *

Well they mean something you will find out later what they mean.

Tee hee hee I know you might be mad I wont tell you but that will wreck the ending...


End file.
